Sin temor a lo inesperado
by RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Participa del reto de navidad del grupo Mystrade is real 4 us en Facebook.


Gregory Lestrade era realmente difícil de impresionar. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa en este punto de su vida. Beber café con ojos adentro, encontrar comida con olores extraños en su escritorio, ver su comida explotar en su cara, tener que arrastrar a Sherlock fuera de su apartamento a altas horas de la noche porque el Detective Consultor se volvió a meter sin permiso y también tener que dejarlo dormir en su sofá por razones que nunca son reveladas, estaba preparado para los secuestros que cada vez eran más y más seguidos, ser arrastrado a países extraños y localidades secretas y ser drogado repetidamente en nombre de la ciencia. La excentricidad de los hermanos Holmes no era nada nuevo para Greg Lestrade y después de varios años ya estaba preparado para todo, para todo excepto esto.

Había llegado temprano hoy a la oficina, tomó su café con una rosquilla glaseada y luego se dispuso a llenar el papeleo del caso cerrado el día anterior. Había sido un día normal, salió a almorzar a una hora decente por primera vez en muchos meses y cuando regresaba, caminando como usualmente hacía, otro secuestro por el mayor de los Holmes, nada espectacular, simplemente rodearon Scotland Yard mientras Mycroft le preguntaba sobre el caso del día anterior. Greg sabía que sería sencillo para el accesar sus informes pero Mycroft le había dicho que prefería saberlo todo directo de la fuente. Una vez Mycroft lo dejó frente a la estación fue directo a su oficina a terminar todo el papeleo faltante.

Greg siempre pensaba que ser parte de la vida de Sherlock Holmes significaba aventura, pero también le hacía sentir desconfianza de todo lo que aparecía en su escritorio o en su apartamento por eso cuando vio el paquete color morado en su puerta su primer instinto fue patearlo para ver qué pasaba, cuando nada ocurrió lo levantó del suelo y entró al apartamento tratando de hacer malabares con las llaves, su celular, la bolsa de comida que había comprado de camino y la misteriosa caja morada.

Una vez dentro soltó las llaves en el sofá y se tumbó en él para abrir la misteriosa caja morada con moño dorado, solo tenía una nota con la letra M. Greg frunció el ceño y miró a ambos lados antes de abrirlo como asegurándose de que nadie fuera a verlo. P _or Dios estoy en mi propia casa, nadie me observa._ DEFINITIVAMENTE no estaba preparado para esto, dentro había una nota.

 _Quiero verte esto puesto en la noche._

 _Diogenes, 7:00pm_

 _P.D. Solo esto..._

Soltó la caja como si ésta quemara y miró a ambos lados otra vez, esto debía ser una broma. Se levantó del sofá y se pasó las manos por el pelo y la cara. Esto era demasiado. M debía ser Mycroft, no era la primera vez que le enviaba algo aunque usualmente era a la oficina, café o donas despues de haberle hecho pasar un mal dia, quitarle una investigación de las manos, o por el contrario le asignaba un caso para que ayudara a Sherlock, que era a lo que Mycroft se dedicaba en el gobierno Británico que le permitía asignar casos era un misterio para Greg y obviamente el Diogenes era su club, no podía ser casualidad.

Se tumbó en el sofá nuevamente, Mycroft Holmes no le parecía para nada feo y no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, de hecho le encantaba Mycroft pero nunca imaginó que el mayor de los Holmes estuviera interesado en él de esa manera. Volvió a mirar en la caja y sacó la gabardina negra primero, dejando caer las demás cosas al fondo de la caja. Suspiró hondo y sacó la corbata pajarita color roja y no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento decidió que aunque fuera una broma, lo intentaría todo por Mycroft.

A las 7:00 justamente entró en el Club Diogenes un poco nervioso, vistiendo la gabardina que le fue provista que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, pajarita roja en el cuello. El aire frío lo hacía temblar un poco. Preguntó enseguida por Mycroft mirando a todos lados, por suerte el club estaba relativamente vacío, además todos estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos.

Salvatore, quien casi siempre lo atendía cuando Mycroft lo citaba aquí lo guió hacia un cuarto privado. Lestrade podía sentir su miembro llenarse con cada paso que daba, el simple hecho de que Mycroft lo viera así era excitante. Para su sorpresa cuando entró al cuarto privado, Mycroft no se encontraba allí, le preguntó a Salvatore quien le indicó que esperara allí.

Cuando Mycroft entró al cuarto Greg se quitó la gabardina y la dejó caer al piso quedándose solo con la corbata pajarita roja y una tanga a juego. Una vez vio la expresión de sorpresa de Mycroft su confianza flaqueó.

"Detective Inspector, ¿Que hace con eso puesto?"

"Yo…. Me envió esto… con una nota." Greg rápidamente fue a por la gabardina y se tapó, sacando la nota de un bolsillo."

Mycroft caminó a donde él y le quitó la gabardina y la nota.

"Nunca dije que estaba mal…" sonrió de medio lado y leyó la nota.

"No tengo idea de cómo llegó esto a sus manos Gregory, pero ya que veo que ha sido bien recibido, no veo porque no podemos aprovechar este mal entendido."

Greg no sabía que pensar, definitivamente debía ser una broma.

"¿Osea que no enviaste esto a mi apartamento? Oh Dios qué vergüenza." Se pasó las manos por el cabello y dio un paso atrás.

"¿Acaso no me escuchaste Gregory?"

Y sin decir nada más, Mycroft se acercó al Detective Inspector, lo tomó por la cintura con una mano, agarró sus glúteos con la otra y fue acercándose lentamente, finalmente juntando sus labios con los fríos labios de su visita, fue un beso intenso, sensual y que definitivamente llevaría a otras cosas más. Tenía que darle un aumento a la persona que se equivocó y dejó ese paquete en el apartamento de Gregory, pero por el momento disfrutaría este momento que tanto había anhelado.


End file.
